This invention relates to a heat shrinkable tube having a special form, a manufacturing method of the tube and articles using such tube.
In recent years electronic devices have incorporated many extremely complicated and small sized wirings for the construction of circuits.
In these devices, there are special difficulties experienced with respect to the termination of wires and the insulation of lead wires of small lamps for data indication, operation indication and the like.